Chibi KyuMin : I Found My Bunny
by Kim Ji Yoon
Summary: Hanya pertemuan kecil tepat di depan kandang kelinci.. Just Read this FF / KyuMin / Just For Fun / Typo / ONESHOOT/ DLDR...


**Chibi KyuMin : I Found My Bunny !**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**.**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, Just For Fun !**

**.**

**.**

**_KYU-MIN_**

Sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh di kawasan tengah kota Seoul ini. Sekolah yang terlihat full colour dengan dinding berbagai warna cerah seperti biru muda, kuning, merah muda, dan coklat susu. Aneh? Sekolah dengan full colour? Tentu saja penuh warna karena anak kecil pasti menyukai warna-warna cerah yang mencolok mata bukan?

Ya, ini adalah sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Sebuah TK yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul. Tidak hanya untuk jenjang TK tapi juga bercampur dengan jenjang Playgroup. Sebuah tempat yang di penuhi dengan sosok anak kecil yang akan belajar dan bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya nya.

Di sebuah kelas Playgroup terlihat beberapa anak tengah duduk di bangku kecil berbagai warna dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sang guru yang akan mengawasi dan akan mengajar mereka akan datang 15 menit lagi.

"Kyuuu~ lihat! Lihat! Hyukkie buat gambal lobot dong.." seorang namja kecil yang sangat manis tengah menarik lengan baju temannya agar temannya itu bisa melihat gambar yang ia buat.

"lobot jelek.." gumam namja kecil yang di panggil dengan Kyu tersebut sambil melirik gambar temannya. Namja manis yang biasa di panggil Eunhyuk pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendapat 'pujian' dari teman di sebelahnya.

"Kyu jaat!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berdiri lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dan memilih bermain dengan namja berwajah ikan nan childish di sudut ruangan.

"Huh.. emang jelek kok.." gumam Kyuhyun lagi dengan polosnya. Tanpa banyak pikir Kyuhyun kembali terfokus pada gadget berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat seorang namja kecil nan jangkung mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Yak! Jangan buat Kyu kaget!" decak kesal Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja kecil jangkung yang bername tag Changmin itu pun hanya memberikan cengiran nya.

"Kyu! Ayuk kita main.." Ajak Changmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Anii.. Kyu tidak mau! Kyu mau main PSP caja! Min pelgi sana!" usir Kyuhyun lalu kembali menarikan jarinya di PSP hitamnya.

"Kalau gitu, tanding game caja cama Min.." ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan PSP putih miliknya lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Yang kalah halus bagi makanan na yah!" ucap Changmin lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal saat Changmin dengan seenaknya menentukan hukumannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua langsung terfokus pada PSP nya masing-masing. Tapi konsentrasi Kyuhyun buyar saat melihat seseorang melintas di depan kelasnya. Sosok namja imut yang ia tahu sebagai kakak kelasnya di TK. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu dengan tidak peduli Kyuhyun langsung mematikan PSPnya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Kyu! Mau kemanah?" Teriak Changmin yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan Playgroup dengan TK. Kyuhyun terus berlari mengikuti sosok namja imut yang terus berjalan.

Namja imut yang bername tag Lee Sungmin itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia tersenyum lebar saat tiba tepat di depan kandang kelinci milik sekolah. Sungmin berjongkok melihat 3 kelinci yang tengah diam dan menatap dirinya lucu.

"Annyeong~!" ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada kelinci.

"kelinci, Minnie datang lagi looh.. kabal kalian baik kan?" ucap Sungmin mungkin pada kelinci berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Kalian cudah makan belum? Minnie tadi makan cama woltel juga loh…" Sungmin terus berucap sambil menyodorkan sepotong wortel pada seekor kelinci yang mendekatinya.

"kamu lapal yah? Hihihi…" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kelinci ituh gak bica jawab tau…"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin. Namja imut itu menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok namja kecil sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi meleka ngelti tahu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jinja? Maca cih?" Namja kecil yang kita tahu sebagai Kyuhyun itu mulai menghampiri Sungmin lalu ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar itu, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"cala na gimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sepotong wortel dan juga memberikannya pada kelinci.

"bicala caja pada na, dia ngelti kok.." Ucap Sungmin lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong… Aku Kyuhyun.. calam kenal yah…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap kelinci putih di depannya. Kelinci putih itu hanya memakan wortel yang Kyuhyun berikan tanpa peduli apa yang ia ucapkan.

"cepelti na benal.. dia ngelti.. haha" Kyuhyun mulai tertawa lalu menatap Sungmin yang juga tertawa senang.

"kamu macih playglup yah?" ucap Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Sungminnie dali TK kecil…" Sungmin menjulurkan tangan kanannya,Kyuhyun langsung menerima jabatan tangan mungil yang terasa sangat lembut bagi Kyuhyun.

"Bangapta Hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nado Kyunnie.." balas Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua pun kembali terfokus pada kandang kelinci di depannya. Memperhatikan kelinci-kelinci putih yang tengah bermain. Kyuhyun sering ambil lirik kearah Sungmin yang tertawa senang. Tawa Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun selalu mengukir senyumannya. Kyuhyun suka tawa riang dari namja imut di sebelahnya.

"Minnie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang mulai terdiam sambil menatap sedih kelinci. Sungmin menoleh sambil menatap Kyuhyun seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Waeyo? Kenapa cedih?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Minnie.. Minnie mau main cama kelinci itu Kyu~ Minnie mau mengelus bulunya.." adu Sungmin sambil menunjuk satu kelinci bermata merah yang terkesan imut. Kyuhyun diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke samping kandang kelinci. Kyuhyun mencari pintu kandang. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat pintu kandang yang tidak di kunci. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung membuka kandang tersebut.

"Kyunnie~ lagi apah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan telunjuknya ia letakkan di bawah bibir pulmnya membuat pose sangat imut. Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan tangan mungilnya lalu mengambil seekor kelinci.

"Uuh.. belat…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat seekor kelinci yang di inginkan Sungmin. Karena kelinci tersebut cukup besar, Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin kegirangan saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan kelinci putih imut yang sudah ia gendong.

"Ini… Minnie mau pegang kan? Ayo pegang caja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, masih menggendong kelinci itu. Dengan ragu Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya membelai bulu kelinci putih yang sangat lembut.

"lembut Kyunnie.. Minnie cuka.." Sungmin tertawa riang kembali sambil mengelus kelinci tersebut dengan lembut dan senang.

"kelinci imut…" gumam Sungmin sambil mengecup singkat kelinci berbulu lembut dan bersih itu.

"Iyah.. kelinci imut…" Timpal Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang tersenyum senang.

"Aaah~!"

Karena Kyuhyun terlalu focus pada pemandangan indah di depan matanya, kelinci yang ia gendong pun terlepas setelah meronta. Dan karena Kyuhyun tidak menggendongnya dengan erat, kelinci itu lepas dan langsung melompat kabur.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak dan membulatkan matanya kaget. Mereka langsung mengejar kelinci tersebut namun karena kelinci itu melompat dengan sangat cepat dan jauh, apalagi ia melompat kearah semak-semak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kehilangan jejaknya.

"hiks.. Kyu.. kelinci.. hiks.." Sungmin mulai terisak saat kehilangan jejak kelinci putihnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepanikan besar melihat kelinci itu hilang dan Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

"Uljima Hyung.. Mian.. ini calah Kyu.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bu gulu malah gimana Kyu? Hiks…" Sungmin kembali terisak, air mata mulai meluncur dari pucuk mata bunny indahnya membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan semakin panic.

"Hyung… jangan nangis… Kyu jadi takut.." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang mulai basah dengan lembut. Sungmin yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin panic dan takut pun menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangguk.

"kita cali lagi ne?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, dan setelah nya Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan mungil lembut milik Sungmin. Mereka mulai mencari kelinci kembali di dalam semak-semak.

Setengah jam lebih mereka berdua mencari sang kelinci putih di sekitar semak-semak tanpa lelah dan putus asa.

"Minnie Hyung.. cepat cini!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang masih mencari sambil memanggil-manggil kelinci tersebut langsung berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa senang saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri sambil menggendong kelinci putih yang mereka cari-cari.

"Kyunnie~!" pekik Sungmin kesenangan dan langsung berhambur memeluk singkat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, dan tanpa sadar semburat merah muda muncul di pipi putih pucatnya.

"Kelinci kamu kemana caja cih? Kami mencali kamu tau!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pada kelinci yang terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kyu! Kau menemukannya.. hihi.." Sungmin kembali tertawa sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"ne, ayo kita kembalikan ke kandang ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mereka segera kembali ke kandang kelinci. Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan kelinci tersebut kembali pada kandangnya.

"meleka kelihatan cenang Kyu.." ucap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan 3 kelinci yang terlihat bermain kembali. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"untung kita menemukannya, jadi bu gulu gak akan malah.. iya kan?" Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Hyung tahu gak? Kyu nemuin kelinci lain yang imut juga loh.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jinjayo? Dimana Kyunnie? Minnie boleh lihat tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya. Kyuhyun terdiam masih dengan senyuman menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang masih menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin yang terlihat kenyal tersebut.

"Eh?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kelinci Kyunnie ada dicini.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Dimana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Mwo? Minnie?" Awalnya Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya tapi tak dapat menemukan apa pun, dan akhirnya ia ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne.. Minnie Hyung itu kelinci Kyunnie yang paling imut.. nae Bunny Minnie…" ucap Kyuhyun lalu langsung tertawa senang. Sungmin yang awalnya terbingung sambil menggembungkan pipinya pun mulai ikut tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Dan keduanya tertawa senang dengan para kelinci yang menatap bingung.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Annyeoong~!^^

Sebuah cerita aneh datang.. Hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi saat melihat adik saya bermain puppy kecil bersama teman namja nya dan itu sangaatt lucuu.. #nahloh curhat

Hahaha Gomawo untuk yang menyempatkan waktu membaca cerita aneh ini….

**Mind To Riview?**


End file.
